Not Long After
by illuminaitani
Summary: 3 years ago, due to misunderstanding, Onodera Ritsu and Saga Masamune broke off their relationship and went their separate ways. Ritsu to England and Saga to Shikoku. But after graduating high school, Saga returns to Tokyo for university. So what happens when Ritsu turns up as a first year?
1. Prologue

Ristu's POV:

Back then , everything was so white and pure. I could not possibly ever recall a time in my life when I was happier than that little time that we were together. I loved him so much, and all I could have hoped for was him loving me back, just as much, maybe even more than I did. I wish that the time we spent together could last for eternity, that I would never have to wake up from that amazing dream come true.

Unfortunately, fate's a bastard. And an extremely selctive bastard at that. And I guess fate didn't like me all that much.

I remember it clearer than any other memories combined.

"Senpai," I had said cheerfully and innocently, with this dopey smile on my face, "We're going out now. Right?"

"Huh?" he had answered.

"Well, it's just that you never said anything." I had held my open shirt together with my hands, squeezing the fabric lightly.

"Do you... love me? ... Senpai?"

He didn't say anything, but he breathed through his nose, stifling a laugh.

The smile on my face had faded right then and there. And in a microsecond, all traces of my previously happy complection were long gone from this world.

'He laughed at me' I thought. 'Was he... playing with me?'

I hoisted all of my might and square on his side, blew my powerful round-house kick.

I ran then.

I could care less what was going on around me, I just ran off. I couldn't stop myself, and before I knew it, I was on a plane to England, and transferred into a high school there.

I spent the next 3 years of my life studying abroad.

All the while trying my hardest to forget. But no matter what, the memories would flood my mind constantly.

Immediately following my high school gradutaion in England, I recieved a phone call from my mother, urge me to return home for Uni. Assuring that it would be in my best interest to attend university in Japan. I had tried to protest, but this is my mother I'm talking about, it was no use, and I was forced to come home.

So here I am now. I, Onodera Ritsu, age 18, completely jaded, and now a first year student at Tokyo University.


	2. Chapter 1

4:00 PM. Thursday, April 11th.

"UGH"

I collapsed down onto the bed in the too-new room in my too-new, cardboard scented apartment.

Considering I had just returned from my college entrance ceremony, my heavy fatique was reasonable.

The Entrance ceremony was a total drag. I do not enjoy crowds, and my socializaion skills aren't exactly up to par. In all honesty, I didn't have to go to the entrance ceremony, but I felt it was the most appropriate option. Though I'm not very social, I do believe first impressions are important, and to come off as a slacker to professors and other students is not in my best interest. So I attended, and was able to speak to a student advisor and several other students. They all seemed nice enough, but I'm not interested in forming relationships.

After all I've been through, I've lost the desire to get close to anyone in any relationships. Not after all of that happened. I've just become so jaded that getting close to anyone has been pretty impossible.

And it's his fault.

Senpai's fault.

"Senpai... " I sighed into my pillow.

'DAMMIT! SNAP OUT OF! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT GUY! HE BROKE YOUR HEART! AND BESIDES! YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER HIS FACE.' The voice in my head snapped at me.

It was right. Why bother remembering someone whose face you can't even remember? Especially when that person brought all of your pain upon you.

I sighed again. I was too exhausted from talking and forcing smiles all day to even think properly. I just wanted to crawl into bed and hide from the world and everything and everyone in it.

But I couldn't do that because I had to unpack things. I had moved into this room no less than a week ago, and still haven't unpacked anything. I just had boxes sitting all over the place,

I really had to unpack. I can't say living in a room surrounded by smelly cardboard was not very comfortable.

* * * * * * * * * * *  
6:00 PM, The Same day.

Unpacking was easy enough. About half the boxes were filled with books, and the rest were just things I needed for everyday life. That plus the standard school-provided furniture, and my room was absolutely average. I'm not the type to personalize. I had what I needed and nothing else (unless you count the endless amount of books.) It was easier that way for myself.

After putting everything away and getting a bit more settled with the place, I collapsed back onto my bed, wishing I could die.

I had a nice long session of just lying there before my stomach interrupted me with a long, loud growl.

Come to think of it, I was too caught in my full day to really acknowledge my empty stomach and I was really hungry. But I didn't have any food and cooking is a hassle.

UGH. I groaned. 'I'll just eat out again' I thought, and left to eat at a nearby Izakaya.


	3. Chapter 2

WARNING: Harsh Language and Mature Scenes. (Partial Lemon) Sort of like in the Anime.

**Saga's POV**

Another Night, Another Conquest.

Once again, I find myself in this oh-so familiar scenario that I have lately become accustomed to; waking up in an unfamiliar room, lying in bed next to a complete stranger. I glanced to my right to glance at who the person lying beside me was. A guy this time.

Not that it really matters. I really don't care. I've done it with guys before. I've done it with girls before. Man or Woman, It didn't make a difference to me.

What did make a difference to me. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

None of them were him.

None of them were Oda Ritsu.

It's been about 3 years since Ritsu. My Ritsu, had disappeared off the face of the Earth. And it was just, without warning. One day, we were together, awkward, book-wormish, idiotic. . . . . . . and helplessly, desperately in love, then the next thing I knew, he just fucking kicked me from behind, ran off, and I never saw him again.

I guess I really couldn't help the fact that I was an idiot. I just... loved him... so much.

He was the only person in the world I ever cared about.

To tell the truth though. My life is pretty fucked up. And I can tell you now that it has been nothing but absolute shit.

Almost nothing.

Really, up until the start of high school, my life was okay, I guess. I had a family, and I had books, which was pretty much all I needed.

But then the fights broke out.

My parents stopped talking to each other, except to fight. They were always strict and proper and stern, but when they began fighting, our household had become more hostile than ever, It was run as if it were a boot camp... a very silent and ignorant bootcamp.

Which sort of leads into another thing.

I spent a lot of time thinking, and many times, I find myself comparing the way my life has been so far, to one of those battlefield stories in war novels.

For a long period of time, that battlefield is peaceful and easy. No fights. No quarrels. And the field is calm and beautiful in a way. And you wish it would remain such.

But then there's war.

You fight battle after battle, but you can never seem to resolve the conflict, as it constantly strips you of all hope.

And when it seems as though all hope is lost, the protagonist of the story appears.

The hero rises.

And it's sudden. he just appears out of nowhere, starting off as one of the background characters that seem to be useless. Always watching from afar, never interferring. Never confronting what lies ahead, until it strikes him, and forces him to confront the battle. The hero, as I call it, fights the battle alongside you on that battlefield, and hope returns.

That hero brings beauty to the battlefield, brings you from the shadows to rise, and you feel triumphant at last.

But like all good stories, it has to come to an end.

So when that hero vanishes from the fight,

You are forced to face a battle more brutal and more terrible and more petrifying than anything you have ever faced.

That battle is;

Facing the war alone,

Living your story without your hero.

From there, my story has been a roller coaster that only goes down.

And I'll admit, I've just lost the will to fight that battle any longer.

In the end, my parents divorced, and I was forced to move to Shikoku with my mother. And I stayed there until the end of high school. Then I moved back to Tokyo for Uni'. For about a year, I was living on my own, in one of the dorm rooms on campus. But after I entered my second year, I moved into an apartment with one of my friends, Yokozawa Takafumi.

Yokozawa... now that's a story that is a bit more complicated. For now, let's just say that our relationship as of now is as good friends.

I moved from the stranger's bed to collect my clothes, which were scattered around the room along with his, I managed to get them without waking the guy up, which I'm sure was easy enough since neither of us really feel asleep until about 5:00 AM. We had kept each other up really late.

I made my way out of the apartment and tried to find my way home. The guy was a student apparently, since he was living in a dormitory. I knew my way home from the campus because I lived about a mile from the campus.

I walked until I made it to the building where I lived. It was 11:00, so Yokozawa would probably be in class by now. School had started up again for 2 years and up, whereas the first years had the entrance ceremony. I decided I would just not go to class today. It was normal for me to be absent last year, and this year shouldn't make a difference.

* * * * * * * *  
6:00 PM. The same day.

After hours of laying around my place just reading and antisocializing, I realized how hungry I was. I was too lazy to cook, so I decided to just go to the izakaya* nearby that I go to a lot.

30 minutes later.

I walked into the familiar bar, inhaling the smell of alcohol that I've gotten used to. There weren't that many people there. 2 couples were sitting at tables, and there was a small group of students hanging around, drinking and singing into microphones, then there was this brown-haired guy sitting at the bar, with 4 empty glasses by him.

I took the seat next to the guy, and ordered a beer.

'kanpai...' I said to myself drowsily, and took a long swig.

I tried to get a closer look at the guy next to me. His hair was sort of long, for a guy at least. The brown color seemed really familiar.

Sort of Like Ritsu's hair.

His bangs covered his eyes, and his face was really red, and holding a half-empty glass lazily. 'Probably dead drunk.' I thought.

"Hey." I said to the guy, already starting to feel the alcohol take effect.

"Heello..." the guy spit out. flailing his hands up. His voice was sort of high-pitched. Definetly not sober...

"What brings you here?" ... not my best line. Too cheesy, but I just didn't care. I needed to make conversation with someone.

"*Hiccup*" He just raises his glass up to his face and points to it. "Drinks. *Hiccup*" He's a pretty bad drunk, I guess. "Hoow 'bout- Hic- youu?"

I raise up my glass, and nod. I took another gulp. The glass was empty, and I rose it and asked for a refill. I drank it in one gulp, and rose it again.

10 minutes and 20 more drinks, and I started to slur my words. I continued talking to the brown haired guy about nothing in particular. Well, being drunk and all, it was sort of impossible to have a proper conversation. We talked about the noise in the room and the weather and all this stupid stuff. It felt awkward, but I didn't mind. I was sort of just thinking about taking him home. If you know what I mean.

After another 15 minutes, we both wordlessly got up and walked together. I looked down to him, but it was blurry. He was sort of just slumping along like an idiot. Before he could fall over, I grabbed his hand. When I touched it, I couldn't help but think how small his hand was. It felt almost similar to Ritsu's hand.

"D-DOOOONN'D" He yelled, but I just kept holding his hand.

I'm not sure if it's the alcohol or just my imagination, but there was something about this guy I couldn't help but find myself being drawn to. He seemed so familiar. I want to get to know this guy a little bit more.

I got us to my place safe enough. The second we made it through the door, I just smashed my lips onto his, not really thinking.

"WH-WHAAT ARREYOU DOIN?" the guy yelled at me.

"Sorry, But just…. stay over tonight."

The guy blushed even redder, not from the alcohol.

He looked down and nodded. "-Kayy" he slurred out.

I took him to my room, and kissed him roughly again as I threw him and myself onto my bed. Probably due to the alcohol, he kissed me back, opening his mouth.

When I felt his mouth open, out of reflex, I slipped my tongue into the guy's mouth.

'He tastes like beer' I thought. The thought made me just kiss him harder.

I felt around for his hand, and grabbed it again. I interlocked our fingers while my tongue circled around his.

This guy. He seemed so familiar. I know that the possibility of this guy being Ritsu was impossible but I couldn't care less. I want to remember him. I want to find him. I want him. I love him.

And here I am using this guy for a substitute.

I coudn't help but imagine that this guy was Ritsu, my Ritsu, as I stripped his shirt off of him. I just forgot everything else. Suddenly, I am 17 again, and right under me, was my Ritsu.

I leaned down and kissed him again, but gentler this time. I was surprised when he grabbed hold of the back of my head. He laced his fingers into my hair, like Ritsu used too.

It was too much.

"Ritsu" I called out the name of the one I missed so badly. Not caring if the guy would hit me or something when I called out a name that probably did not belong to him. But he just locked his fingers tighter in my hair. He whispered something I couldn't hear.

"Huh?" I asked. The alcohol was beginning to wear off on me, enough for me to see that the guy had fallen asleep. I gave up then and fell asleep too.

**Onodera's POV:**

This is crazy. Why am I letting this guy do this to me?

That guy I had met at the bar, without asking, had taken me to his place. And the second we had gotten inside, he all of a sudden kisses me!

'I don't want this. Not after what happened with Senpai.' But I was fucking drunk, and my body refused to listen to my head.

Now here I am in bed with another man. It felt like I was betraying Senpai. But this guy seemed strange. When he kissed me, as he touched me, I couldn't stop my heart from beating like crazy. It was almost as if... He reminded me of Saga-Senpai... And I allowed myself to get swept away by him.

"Ritsu" I heard him say.

I know it was my imagination. I never told this guy my name, but even so, the thought of hearing him say my name like that. So sweetly, but almost painfully, I couldn't help but think of Saga.

Without thinking, I whispered the name of the person I long to be with. Even if he hurt me. Deep in my heart, I still longed for him.

"Senpai."


	4. Chapter 3

**Ritsu's POV:**

This situation... is odd.

I remember going out to the izakaya last night to have a drink or two... or more. And I remember talking to that guy there...

But after that...

Gulp...

I remember everything.

And I mean everything.

I can remember the feel of his touch.

His kissing.

His undressing.

And then... his... My face flooded with red at the thought.

'Who was that guy?' I thought. 'Why did I get swpt away so easily by him?'

I looked around the unfamiliar room, which I assumed belonged to the guy. I tried to remember his face. I racked my brain of thoughts from the previous night trying to figure it out. But my mind was point blank. No sign of any traces of his face. I guess I never really saw his face.

Just great. I slept with some faceless stranger.

At that moment, the door to the room swung open and a figure stood in the doorway, holding a cigarette.

"You're up." he stated in monotone, leaning against the doorway.

I looked down, unable to meet his gaze. Not after what we did last night. What I did. I had betrayed Saga Senpai with some guy whose name I don't even know. My heart was beating like crazy.

"I... uh... yeah." I stuttered. "I-I apologize for last night. I'm not usually the kind of person to impose on someone else's home. I'll just go now." I pulled the sheet off from my body getting ready to stand and take my leave, when I felt a breeze.

I wasn't wearing any clothes.

Fuck.

Noticing this immediately, I scrambled around the room like a tornado and managed to find and put on the clothes I had worn yesterday.

I stood there facing him for less than half a second, when I collapsed to my knees. My back was aching terribly.

_Just who did this guy think he was? _

I sat back down on his bed, and glanced up towards him. He was still standing in the doorway, observing the rare specimen that was me as I acted like a total idiot.

I looked down quickly, my face flushing with red.

I then looked upagain through my long-ish bangs to get a better look at him. He was tall, and had broad shoulders, unlike me, who was short, thin, and dull looking. He had really dark brown hair. So dark, that it could be mistaken for black. I couldn't get a good look at his face since his hair was covered most of it. His features seemed...

Familiar.

Seeing as I was fully clothed, I realized there was no longer any real reason for me to stay here, so I walked towards him.

"I'm sorry for overstaying. Last night was a mistake. I'll take my leave now." I said, trying to pass him so I could go home.

But he blocked the door with his long arm, with his fist against the wall.

I was trapped.

"Wait," he said roughly, but then, his voice shifted, when he said, "Don't go." he sounded desperate.

He grabbed me by the arm and turned me to face him, and he pinned me against the wall. He took me by the shoulders next and squeezed them tightly. I tried, but couldn't meet his gaze.

"Umm, hey... can I... uhm... please let me g-go." I said. I'm sure he could hear my heart pounding. This was not supposed to happen. Even though he had hurt me so long ago, all I could imagine being with was Senpai. Not this guy who I didn't even know.

I guess that didn't matter to him though, because not a minute later, he leaned in and crushed his lips against mine.

My eyes widened, as I realized what was happening. I tried to pull away or push him back, but every time I tried he just held me tighter, and deepened our kiss.

Why the hell was he doing this to me? We don't even know each other. Why was he so desperate for me to stay? Why couldn't he just let me leave?

Why couldn't he just let me go?

I finally summoned up enough strength to pull away from the forceful kiss. By the time I had, both of us were panting hard, as he had notstopped long enough for either of us to draw breaths through this whole thing.

"We...hah... we can't do this sort of thing together." I said.

"Why?" he questioned?

I closed my eyes and squeezed my eyes shut.

"I...we.. I-I can't betray him. I can't betray Senpai."

WHOOSH!

Then it all happened at once. There was a rush, and a powerful force, that pushed me down onto the hard, wooden floors. I was pinned down against the floor. I looked up to see the guy staring right at me. Looking right into my eyes. I looked up to finally meet his gaze. Doing exactly what he was doing, and looked straight into his eyes.

His eyes...

They were... a golden hazel.

They were...

Senpai's eyes.

He then widened those golden eyes... with shock?

Just who is this guy?

I looked at his face. All I could see was this shocked expression. His face...

"Ritsu." he said.

Ritsu?

Why does he know my name?

How could he possibly know my name?

And then it hit me.

It hit me hard in the chest. Like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my God." I said.

This guy... he was...

"S-Senpai?"


	5. Chapter 3 and a Half

**Saga's POV:**

**((BTW: This chapter is partially quoted from the Doujinshi "Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: In My Kingdom of Loneliness." Rights of any lines from that doujinshi are full credit to the creator.))**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself in that familiar situation of waking up in bed with someone whom I just met. It wasn't anything new.

But this time I felt like there was something different.

As I looked down at the sleeping man next to me...

I just...

Couldn't get over how similar he looked to Ritsu...

He has that same chestnut hair.

The same short stature.

Even his face drew a sense of nostalgia from me.

This guy…..

Go ahead and call me crazy, but when I look at this person, my heart starts pounding, and I feel like I'm on the edge of tears. All I could see beyond this man's sleeping face,

Was Ritsu.

My Ritsu.

I closed my eyes and leaned back on the wall as the memories started flooding my head.

Flashback:

_"Oda Ritsu?" The boy looked at me with a perplexed expression, "You sure you don't mean 'Onodera'?"_

"No," I replied with certainty. "Oda."

I stood outside of a first year room, 1-C, confrontig the student identified as the class representative, trying to get any bit of information regarding Ritsu, who seemed to up-and disappear. I had spent the time since trying to get in touch with him.

But that was a challenge.

There was literally nothing left of him. No way whatsoever of contacting him. I couldn't call him because he didn't have a phone. I couldn't ask his parents because I didn't know where he lived or what his parents did. I tried asking the Teachers but they told me 'Oda Ritsu' did not exist.

No matter show hard I tried, or where I looked, or how frantically I searched, I couldn't find any trace of Oda Ritsu.

'Have I. . . . . Finally lost it?' I thought.

I was starting to wonder whether it had all been a dream.

As I walked home that day, as I opened the door to my house, sneaking past my parents who were once again quarreling, as I shut the door to my room, as I collapsed onto the bed, the only thing, the only person. . . . . . . to cross my mind. . . . . was Ritsu.

"Senpai." A voice said, "Saga-Senpai"

I looked to my side, to see him. Lying across from me, facing me. With that gentle smile on his cute face.

"Ritsu." My voice sounded scratched up, but that didn't matter. What mattered now was that Ritsu was here, right in front of me.

I reached towards him, to feel his warmth.

But all I felt was air.

Maybe I really was dreaming.

Maybe all I'd had with him….. had just been some weird hallucination.

All the memories of him flooding my mind.

"I- I love you. . . . Senpai."

'_Why…._?'

"They're interesting though, right?"

'_You're the one who said you loved me_.'

"It's a long story. It would take three days to tell."

'_I'd pretended not to notice….._.'

"I think even just getting some of it out will help you release some frustration from your body."

'_Until you went….._'

"If it will mean Saga-Senpai's not lonely, I'll go!"

'_and said you loved me._ '

"Because you're you."

That's when the tears started flowing.

"Am I crying?", feeling the wet droplets slowly making their way down my face. I touched my cheek, to feel the wet trail of emotion the tears left behind.

Normally I'm okay. Normally I hide my emotions. Normally I'm so strong.

But now…..

My vulnerability is finally showing through. After all this time I've held it in, it's all finally breaking free from that prison that was my corrupted mind.

My silent sobs shifted into loud cries of pain and sorrow.

I couldn't hold it anymore. One moment more, I would have broken. Shattered into so many pieces, that repair would be impossible. One moment more, and I would have lost everything I had left.

Not that I had much to begin with.

My life was awful now that I really think about it. My parents had never once been there for me, or cared enough to be there. They were never around. And when they were, they were too focused on each other, Fighting, to even realize I was there.

Until Ritsu showed up.

His smile, his voice, his kindness, his love.

Everything about him.

It all brought me out of the darkness that I had so long called my life.

I thought that finally, finally, I had found something in this world worth living for.

And it all disappeared in the blink of an eye.

'It's hurts so much,' I thought, clutching on to my shirt.

The joy…. of being loved by someone.

I never thought, that, once in my life, would I ever feel as happy as I did when I was with Ritsu.

It's my first time….. feeling so many feelings… that I just had means to cope.

When I first met him, I never thought I would ever come to fall so hard for him…..

and now… he's gone...

**End of Flashback.**

I sighed at the memory as I looked down at the guy from last night once again.

"Damn." I thought. "They look too much alike."

You don't think that…...

Maybe….

_Maybe…..._

Then again, what are the chances that this guy really is the Oda Ritsu I knew and loved not so long ago? (That felt like a lifetime ago)

I sighed again as I got out of the bed to get dressed.

I collected the clothes that I had worn yesterday that had been scattered across the room, and tossed them in a small pile of dirty clothes. Then I got on some new clothes. I'd left his stuff on the floor, figuring that he would probably want it back as soon as he woke up. Something tells me that his reaction won't be pretty.

When I was fully clothed, I left the room to make some coffee.

The apartment was dark and quiet. I looked toward the genkan* to see that There were only two pairs of shoes there. Mine and the guy's.

I guess Yokozawa didn't come home last night.

'Probably hooked up with some chick," I thought.

I made and drank the coffee as quickly as possible. I wasn't really sure why I was in such a hurry, but I continued to rush myself anyway as I drained the cup of black coffee.

When the mug was empty, I lit a cigarette and decided to head back to my bedroom. The guy was probably awake by now. It was somewhere around 8.

'I should probably ask for his name.' I thought. It would at least clear up any suspicions I had of this guy being Ritsu."

When I opened the door, I entered the room to find him sitting upright on the bed with a worried and exhausted look on his face.

"You're up." I said flatly, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"I... uh... yeah." he said nervously….. familiar tone of voice….. "I-I apologize for last night. I'm not usually the kind of person to impose on someone else's home. I'll just go now." He removed the covers from his body only to look down at himself. His being completely naked. He then began to rush about the room as he put his clothes on, then he collapsed back onto my bed.

….Quite the jaded personality he has…..

When he was dressed, he got up again from the bed. He started to walk but fell down to his knees.

It took a lot to hold in my laughter….

Did I really fuck him that hard last night?

He finally was able to stand up. He looked up towards me, but I couldn't get a glimpse of his eyes. I only now realized that I didn't even see his eyes last night or today.

Were they green like his?

Would it be enough to prove that this guy wasn't Ritsu?

"I'm sorry for overstaying. Last night was a mistake. I'll take my leave now." he said once more.

As he was making his way to the door, the look of worry and fear that I had seen on his face not long ago, came to my own face.

_No._

_I can't let him leave._

_I need to know. _

Without thinking, I slammed my hand on the door, blocking him from leaving.

"Wait," I said desperately. "Don't go."

I don't know what's wrong with me. I just…...

couldn't let him leave….. not yet.

I needed to know….. needed to make sure….. needed to see for myself.

Just who is this person?

I grabbed him by the arms, and pushed him against the wall, then took him by the shoulders to hold him steady. I tried to get a better look at him, but his hair covered his eyes once again, and he kept looking down…

"Umm, hey... can I... uhm... please let me g-go" he said, as he struggled to get away, but I wouldn't let him.

I don't know why I did it, or what drove me…. but not second later, I had crushed my lips onto his, closing my eyes as I did so.

At least I could do this much. Until I could figure this out. I at least wanted him here. Like this.

A few moments later, he began to struggle and managed to pull away. By the time he did so, we were both panting due to lack of breathing,

"We...hah... we can't do this sort of thing together."he said

"Why?" I asked him.

"I...we.. I-I can't betray him. I can't betray Senpai." I said.

Senpai?

_Senpai…._

_No way….._

**WHOOSH!**

I couldn't stop myself from there. I pushed him onto the floor, falling on top of him. I looked into his eyes.

His Green, green eyes.

_Way…._

This guy was him. He was…..

"Ritsu." I gaped at him.

He looked up into my eyes. One moment he was filled with only what I assume could be fear and confusion. The next, eyes widened with shock.

"Oh my god." he gasped

"Senpai?"


	6. Chapter 4

**Onodera's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. This man is Saga-Senpai? My first love whose very existance I tried so hard and for so long to erase from my memories.

Why did I have to meet him again here?

Why the hell did this have to happen to me? After what he did to me back then... I have to meet him _again?_

And why - of all things, did I have to have _slept with him?!_!

Everything sucks.

I stared up at his shocked face. Definetely Saga. There was too much of a resemblence to put a different name to his face. Same long face. Same squared chin, same gentle features, same dark, messy hair, same beautiful... beautiful gold eyes...

_NO! Snap out of it! He hurt you! Remember? He's the reason you left Japan. The reason you became so jaded! _

Then...

'_Now what_?' I thought. '_What does this mean? What happens now?_'

That was the obvious question. Now that I was stuck in this position, what do I do now? I can't just walk away. And no way in hell do I want to talk to him. I needed to get out of here. I needed to escape. Get away from him. But How? What do I say? What do I do? It's all just too confusing.

"Ritsu..." Saga repeated, "It's really you?"

It sounded as though his tone of voice was different. Before, he sounded so shocked. But now... his voice sounded scratchy, as if he were on the verge of tears? The sound of his voice broke my heart. As if it wasn't broken enough... By him...

Yeah. That's right! It's all his fault!

"S-Saga-Senpai... p-please... L-let me go." I said. Hoping it would work.

It didn't. For, not a second later, the man tightened his hold on me. Hugging me tightly to him. He brought his face closer to mine and rested his head on my shoulder.

No. No. No! I can't let this happen! I need to get away! I need to get home!

"S-Saga..." I said as I struggled to get free. I needed to leave. This cannot happen. I won't let it happen! Not again! I need to get out of here. To get away from this place. To get away from him. I need to. If not... I'll...

I'll what?

I don't even know anymore.

I finally managed to escape his grasp. I stood up and backed away from him. Panting hard from trying to get away.

"Wha-...What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled angrily, "How... H-How dare you just announce yourself in front of me like that?! After doing such a horrible thing to me, how about apologizing, Huh?!"

Saga, who was still sitting on the floor, looked at me with confusion. "Horrible Thing?"

"Th-That's Right!"

"...I did to you?"

"Who else could I be talking about? Because of you, I..."

"Weren't you the one who did a horrible thing?"

"W-What?"

His face of confusion was replaced with a face of agression, as he said, "Who's the one who kicked me from behind and then disappeared without a word the next day?"

Kicked?

Huh?

I stood up straight.

"Kicked you from behind? What are you talking about?"

"What the fuck? Guess you don't remember... Must be nice to have a selective memory. You're the worst.."

"Excuse me?! You must be talking about yourself. I mean... sure I was younger, but I really meant what I said... But you... You led me on and then threw me away!" I was getting pretty angry. First he kisses me, then he just announces himself out of nowhere, the kisses me again, then he puts me down even more?! Just who does he think he is? Sure he may be my first love, but that doesn't change the fact of what he did to me.

"Excuse me?" He asked. He sounded confused again, "When did I ever do that?"

I blushed and looked down. "When you laughed when I asked you how you felt about me!"

"Huh? I don't even remember that!"

And he says that I'M the one with the selective memory?

He continued, "Anyway, that doesn't mean anything. I was younger, and a teenager and a brat in high school. I mean, If I laughed, it was probably to hide my embarrassment."

He scoffed, "Ha. So you thought I was making fun of you? And that's why you kicked me and ran away? And you've held a grudge for almost 4 years? You. Are an Idiot."

I blushed redder, "You're the one who's the idiot!" Talk about mixed personality. First he begs me not to leave, now he's calling me an idiot!

He probably noticed the blush, because just then, he said, "So the mystery's finally solved." "Huh?" "So that means I can seduce you, right?"

"Huh?" What the hell is he going on about now?

He stood up and walked toward me.

"Maybe you won't believe me. But... No matter who I was with, I could never forget about about you. I don't care what you think, but you are it for me. And...I swear, One of these days, I am getting you back. No matter what it takes, I will get you to fall in love with me again. I will make you say you love me again. Just you wait."

My face turned 50 shades of red right then and there. He started walking to his kitchen.

"Who... Who the hell do you think you are?! Saga!"

"Oh yeah, One more thing. When I entered my senior year in high school, my parents got divorced and my name changed. It's not Saga anymore. It's Takano."

"Wh-Whatever. I'm leaving now!" I opened the door to exit his apartment. I stood still for a moment, trying to figure out how to get home. I looked to my left and my right. This hallway seemed oddly familiar. I turned around and looked at Saga- I mean Takano's door. His number plate read 1201 in a very familar font. Wait a minute... Isn't my apartment #1202?... Oh my God... **NO**!

I looked to my left, and there it was. Apartment #1202... This was my apartment building...

I walked over to the door the read 1202 and attempted to unlock it with the key in the pocket of my jeans. And to my dismay, the door opened.

No way in hell!

"Hey look, I guess we're neighbors." Sag-Takano's voice sounded amused. I looked at him. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Ummmm I uhhh... Goodbye." I said sharply, entering the apartment that unfortunately, belonged to me. (Well, technically it's rented... but still)

When I enetered the apartment, I collapsed to my knees in the genkan. I put my hands to my face and tried to calm myself down.

Calm down. Just calm down.

"_Maybe you won't believe me. But... No matter who I was with, I could never forget about about you. I don't care what you think, but you are it for me. And...I swear, One of these days, I am getting you back. No matter what it takes, I will get you to fall in love with me again. I will make you say you love me again. Just you wait_."

God. No.

But...What does this mean? That I made a colossal misunderstanding? Could it be?

But...

My soul got all twisted and jaded when he laughed at me like that. Now he's saying it was nothing but a bit of nervous laughter?!

That was stupid though. How did I not notice it was him from the very start?

Then again... I was totally wasted at the time and my hair was covering my eyes and I couldn't process anything... then... what about him? Why didn't he recognize me? Damn these questions just keep popping out of the ground. It's driving me insane.

But then... what if?

What if what he said is true?

What if I did misunderstand?

Maybe... Maybe he did... love me?

Maybe he still does?

I mean... he did kiss me and all... and held me like that... and... gulp... that.

Does... Does that mean I can love him again?

I mean... I was the one who liked him first.

*ANNNNNNNND Back to reality*

YEAH RIGHT!

Maybe it was nervous laughter, but he's the one who did something ambiguous at that point, so it's HIM who's in the wrong!

I'm too jaded to accept his explanation just like that!

And besides... who could possibly fall in love with such a guy TWICE?

So he thinks he's going to make me say "I love you?"

OVER MY COLD, DEAD BODY!

This isn't love. This isn't Love. THIS CANNOT POSSIBLY BE LOVE!

_Little did Ritsu know, that this was just the beginning of a whole new story._


	7. Chapter 5

**(A/N) GUYS! Please don't kill me! I know it's been over a month! But this chapter took me so long to write! And I have been really busy lately. But it's the last week of school so I will have some free time for the beginning of summer. **

**I also wanted to clear something up for many of you. A large amount of the reviews I have received for this story have pointed out that I have included many things from the original storyline and used them in this story. The reason is:**

**1\. This is Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Fanfiction so OF COURSE there will be similarities to the original storyline. **

**2\. Because this story itself is a scenario thing. A What-if story. I am basically taking Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and making the two main characters meet again in college rather than in Marukawa. Because the basic plot of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is a romance between two manga editors, It shows the ups and downs of the manga business. Because of the work-based plotline, a large portion of the story revolves around their jobs. After reading the manga for the billionth time, I thought, "What if they met again as students rather than in the workplace?" Basically my fanfiction is going to follow the manga storyline but in the world of college students. **

**There will of course be alterations due to the setting change as well as copyright, plus I want Onodera to fall in love with Takano much quicker than in the manga. **

**And now for Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Onodera's POV**

Avoiding Saga- I mean Takano was going to be bad enough. But this week I learned just how complicated my life here at University is going to be.

So this week's events began on Monday, the second week of school. I woke up that day rather early, and though my fatigue was eating at me, I was unable to fall back to sleep. So I just got out of bed and got ready for school. You know the usual morning routine: Shower. Get dressed. Brush Teeth. Read until I need to go to class. etc. etc.

By the time I had to get to my first class, it was 9:30. I put shoes on at the genkan, grabbed my bag of books and such, and left.

As I exited my apartment, I could hear two male voices chatting nearby.

"-so when are you giving him back?"

"I told you before. A person who can't even take care of himself has no right to own a pet. He stays with my parents."

"Yeah, but- Oh. Hey Ritsu."

I looked in the direction that my name was said. I scowled when I saw it was Sa-Takano, standing a mere meter away. He was with someone who I didn't recognize. He was the around the same height as Takano. He had dark blue-ish black hair cut short. He had a scary bear-like face, for someone I assumed to be a student as well. He wore casual clothes: Jeans and a Long sleeved shirt, and had a bag slung over his shoulder. He was standing rather close to Takano, I noticed. But I tried to pay as little attention to that detail as possible.

"G-Good morning, T-Takano-san." I greeted in the most composed way I could. I know I didn't really HAVE to say anything to him in the first place, but I was just put on the spot and besides, it seems rather rude to simply ignore a neighbor... even if it's him.

"Huh? Why so formal?" He questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? It's not like we're close or anything. Besides, what else is there to call you?"

He smirked. "You could always call me Senpai."

I blushed at his almost immediate answer to my rhetorical question. I looked away and stared at my shoes. "In your dreams," I huffed.

"Hmmmm, well you could call me-"

"Masamune," the guy standing by Takano's side cut in, "You are going to be late for class. We should get going."

"Ahh right. Later, _Ritsu_." he put emphasis on the way he said my first name. Jeez, this guy's got a horrible personality. He really has changed since then.

"Y-yeah... Whatever." I spoke to the floor.

Takano and the other guy turned and headed the other way. The blue haired guy then put his arm around Takano. He turned his head towards me and glared. I was taken aback by his actions, but I didn't say anything. I stared at the two as they walked to the elevator and out of sight.

I waited until the elevator got back up to this floor, completely empty this time, before getting on and heading to the campus of the University.

I walked into the elevator and the door closed behind me, standing still for a few moments before the elevator began to descend.

As the Elevator slowly traveled downward to the bottom floor, I couldn't help but think about Takano and that other guy who was with him. They seemed really close.

"Masamune" I recalled him say to Takano. That was his given name. They must be close if he calls him that.

'Is it possible... that they might be... going out?' I thought. I couldn't help but feel a bit worried now.

Wait. What? Why should I worry? What does it have to do with me?

So he calls him by his given name. So what? It has nothing to do with me.

That's right. It doesn't matter if he's going out with a man or a woman. What matters right now is my studies. I have a future ahead of me and I am not wasting my time with any of this stupid worrying.

I then realized I had no idea where I was supposed to go for class. I pulled out the month-old, crumpled, official-looking paper, from my bag, on which my schedule was. I read the first line.

_ **Time:** 10:00. **Course:** Japanese Literature. **Hours:** 2\. **Instructor:** Kamijou Hiroki.** Room**: 205. _

I smiled to myself. Literature. Of course I chose to take courses revolving around Literature. As long as I can remember, I have loved books. Since my parents ran a publishing company, I was always around books. And when I was in high school, I was always in the library. (Books weren't the only reason though.) It sort of became a hobby of mine to read all the books in the library. There was also, of course, the other reason.

**Flasback:**

_I walked passed shelf after shelf in the middle school library, looking for a book that may interest me. After several minutes, I noticed a certain book on the top shelf. I smiled as I saw it, and reached for it. _

_However, I was too short, and as I touched the book, I stumbled back on my feet, missing the book by a few centimeters, and I fell backwards. Thinking I would knock over the books on the shelf behind me if I fell, I attempted to catch myself. And failed. When I thought I was going to fall, I was caught by someone behind me. _

_"Oh. Sorry." I said to the person. I looked up to meet a tall, good looking, older male with the most intriguing hazel eyes I had ever seen in my life. _

_The boy looked at me with a blank expression on his face, looked up towards the bookshelf and reached up. He took hold of the book I had been reaching for. He held it out towards me, as if to say, "Here."_

_My eyes widened at the kind gesture. I took the book from his hands, staring wide eyed at the cover. "Keinzu Sakasu*" I looked back up at him to thank him, but when I looked up and saw his face again, I was lost for words._

_Who would have thought…._

_That I would fall in love just like that?_

_I watched from behind a shelf as he left me to go to the librarian's desk. He held out two books to a library assistant._

_"Returning?" she said as she took the books from him and put them on the cart._

_When he walked away from her, I walked up to the cart. I grabbed the first book on the cart that he had returned and opened it to the inside back cover, the place where the checkout card was placed. I looked at the bottom name that I knew belonged to that senpai. _

**_Saga Masamune_**

_Saga Masamune_

_The name rang through my ears like the toll of bells. Even his name was intriguing._

_Without thinking, I checked the book out myself. Writing my name beneath his. Oda Ritsu, I wrote, since I didn't want him to think I was some stalker if he were to check this book out again. _

_I looked back to the cover of the book "Maruko, uchū ryokō no okāsan o sagashite umi no shita de 2 man mairu*" I read the title. 'So is he into space? The Ocean? Math?' I thought. 'I don't know.'_

_That's right. I don't know anything about him. This is crazy! I should stop this right here before I do anything stupid._

_But I didn't stop. I kept wanting to know more about him. So from then on, I looked up all the books he read, and checked them out. Just so I could write my name on the line beneath his. There were all sorts of books. Books I liked and books I didn't care for at all. It made me happy to think that we shared the same space...in the world of these books. Even though that's all that it was, that alone made me so happy...And though I realize it's not like this would bring the two of us any closer, but I wanted to know more about him. My curiosity became an obsession, and my obsession grew into..._

_Love. _

**Ding!**

I was brought back to my senses by the ding of the elevator. Signaling that I had reached the first floor. I scowled at the memory and tried to put it behind me as I exited the building and walked towards the school.

**TIME SKIP: 10:00**

I had made it on time to the hall where my first class, Japanese Literature was taking place, with not a minute to spare. The walk from my apartment to the school is about 20 minutes, and I left about a half hour ago, and of course got stopped by Takano of all people, then on the way I stopped at a convenience store because the only thing that I neglected doing this morning was eating. So I bought a small packet of onigiri* and an energy drink and ate as I walked. Luckily I made it, or it would have totally sucked.

As I entered the room, I quickly examined the area in which I was supposed to find a seat. I walked right up to the very back where hopefully I could be alone.

I took my seat just as the professor, Kamijou, entered the room, set his briefcase on the desk at the very front of the room, and started his lecture without any introduction or order. Just immediately dove in. This sort of thing, I liked already about the professor. He was discussing the History and content of _The Man'Yoshu_*. I looked to my left and then to my right, to see that there was only one other person in the row. He was sitting on my left. It didn't look like he was paying much attention to the lesson. He was reading a book.

I took no more notice of my surroundings and listened to the lecture, until I heard an agonizingly familiar voice speak on my left,

"Hey."

I looked to the left again. And guess who was there? Takano of course. He had put his book down on the desk, and was staring right at me with his gold-hazel eyes.

'What the hell? He's in this class?! Just my luck.' I thought. I immediately concluded that the universe hated me.

"T-Takano-san? W-What are you doing here?" I asked shakily.

"I should probably be asking you that question. This is a 3rd year level class. You're a first year aren't you? You must be pretty smart." his voice marveled at the last part.

"T-That's none of your concern" I told him, annoyed. Yeah, so I was in a higher level class. It's not my fault that I was the top student in Japanese in high school. My family runs a publishing company. And I had an interest in subject. Of course I would be placed at a higher level.

"Eh? That's a bit rude. You shouldn't be so rude to your _senpai_." he smirked when he saw my face flushing red. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, heating my face with a conspicuous blush.

"Look, please don't talk to me right now. We are in class and I don't want to miss anything important. Maybe it doesn't matter to you but I actually care about my educatiom?"

"What makes you think I don't care? I mean, I'm here, aren't I?"

"That is irrelevent. Now please leave me alone."

I turned my head away from Takano, and tried to pay attention to Kamijou again.

I spent the next two hours half listening to the professor and trying to ignore the piercing stare of Takano that I knew was on me. But the more I tried, the harder it was to ignore him, and I found myself sneaking short glances at the side of his head. Then turned back immediately after realizing what I was doing. Blushing.

"Okay, that's all for today. I want a 1000 word essay done by tomorrow on the significance of _The Man'Yoshu_. You are dismissed", The Professor said sharply. There was a quite uproar of groans and I caught the word "devil" among several people's comments. I assumed this was normal for this teacher. I, however, didn't see an issue with having homework. My enthusiasm for this subject was too great.

The second I heard the Professor dismiss us, I bolted from the room. I had to get away from Takano as soon as possible. I could hardly stand the two hours of feeling his eyes piercing into my very soul. It irritated me to my core, and I don't think I could handle anymore.

After running for a few minutes, I looked behind me, and pleasingly, he wasn't following after me. I smiled at my successful escape, only to find my stomach growling. I should have known that the satisfaction from the Onigiri earlier would indeed wear off sooner or later, and neglecting my hunger for much longer would not be pleasant. Now aware of my hunger I looked to my watch, realizing it was indeed noon. I looked back to my schedule and noticed that my next class was not for another hour, so I set off to find the cafeteria.

The lunch area of the university was surprisingly large, for a school at least. There was actually quite a good variety of foods to choose from as well. I just got the first thing I saw: Ramen, and sat down at a table that no one else was sitting at yet.

As I quickly and hungrily slurped the noodles from the ramen bowl, I looked around at the other lunch tables. There were students everywhere. And a surprisingly large amount of them were exchange students. I remember when I was abroad in England, there were few foreign students in the school. Three of us in my year. I was the only Japanese one in the class. It didn't bother me though, since I was able to learn English well enough to study and to communicate with others. But I realize, I really didn't pay that much attention to the people around me. I was always too caught up in my own thoughts. Really, everyone seemed the same to me, even among the few friends I managed to make while abroad.

But here, as I looked at all the people around me, I realized just how diverse everyone really is.

"We meet again." I hear a low, too-well-known-by-now voice from behind.

I looked back to find, you guessed it, Takano, holding a sandwich in a clear, convenience store box. Closely, to his left stood the dark-haired person who was with him earlier that day, holding an identical box. He was glaring at me with the same dark expression he gave me that morning.

I glared at Takano and silently groaned. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"What? I can't be hungry? There aren't any tables left. Mind if we sit here?" He answered casually, holding his box up for emphasis.

"No." I said flatly, crossing my arms.

"Really? Glad you don't mind." Takano said teasingly, taking a seat across from me. His friend took the seat beside him.

I held my hands up, realizing my mistake. "Wait! I meant no you can't sit here!"

"Too late." he replied.

Takano's friend started to to talk to him. They started up a conversation that I did my best to ignore and to just eat as quickly as possible so I could escape. To distract my self, I pulled out a notebook and began to work on the essay Kamijou had assigned us. Writing about the _Man'Yoshu_ was easy. I had already read the whole thing a few years back. I had written about half the essay by the time I heard someone say my name.

"By the way Ritsu, this is Yokozawa" said Takano, brining me back to Earth as he gestured towards his friend.

Yokozawa gave a lazy wave and a frown. I replied with a fake smile and a nod., and went back to the food that I forgotten to finish because I was so busy writing and ignoring Takano.

I finished the remaining noodles and drank the broth as quickly as I possibly could. When I finished, I just got up from the table where Takano and Yokozawa were busy talking and ignoring their food, and walked away.

"Wait! Hey! Ritsu!" I heard him call, but I kept looking ahead and onward to my next class, which I had 10 minutes to get to.

**TIME SKIP: 6:00**

I was exhausted by the time my last class for the day was over. It seemed interesting how my schedule was arranged so that I would get more exercise than the students on sports scholarships. As if my classes were strategically placed so that I would have to walk/run back and forth from one side of the campus to the other. It sort of irritated me. By the time I finally got back to my apartment, I had probably been forced to walk 10 miles total today. I could only imagine how I will be by the end of the first term.

It took a good 2 minutes for me to manage to fumble through my keys to unlock the door then another minute to untie my shoelaces at the entranceway and another 3 minutes for me to set up a place in the small living room to do my homework, and another minute to look through my bag for my notebook so I could finish my essay and one more minute for to realize it wasn't there.

I started to panic when I heard my cellphone ring.

I picked it up and answered, "Hello."

"Hey 'Oda', or should I say, 'Onodera'. I found your notebook. You might want that." the caller replied.

Oda?

Who on Earth would call me "Oda" other than...

Of Course.

"Takano-san? How did you get my number?"

"You wrote it on the inside cover of the notebook."

Oh...

"Okay then. So What do you want me to do?"

"Come to my place to pick it up, I'm going to be back in a few minutes."

"Can't you just leave it in my mail slot?" I protested. If there was anything I wanted right now, it was to not have to see Takano.

"You're seriously trying to avoid me, aren't you?"

My cheeks went from pink to crimson within seconds. Thank God he couldn't see me right now or I would have dies from embarassment.

"N-No. W-What makes you say t-that?"

"Then just come over. I just got back."

"Th-Then it shouldn't be a problem for you to just drop in my mail slot."

"Just come over. I won't try anything."

My blush darkened. "I wasn't thinking you would."

I agrily stormed to the apartment next to mine. 'What does he take me for?' I thought, 'Some sort of idiot?'

I didn't even have time to knock when Takano opened the door.

"Come in." he said.

"I don't have time for this. Just give me the damn notebook."

Takano folded his arms. "After you were so absentminded to leave your homework out in the open where anyone could take it, and I was generous enough to let you know that I found it, this is the thanks I get? You should be thankful."

"Fine. T-Thank you." I said. I just wanted to get this over with. I didn't want to be around any more than I had to.

"To thank me, come inside."

"I can't! I need my notebook back so I can finish writing the essay!"

"You can just do it here. I need to finish mine to. We can also look over one anothers' work for mistakes, kanji errors, you know, like editors."

I looked up when he said that. 'Editor' was the key word.

Being surrounded by books all my life, all I ever wanted to do was enter the publishing business, and recently I have had my sights set on editing. Especially literature. I wanted to make a book that would become a bestseller with my own two hands. I wanted to work with authors and get to read new stories, and to make them better and help publish them. That was the only thing I wanted in life to be honest.

I sighed, "F-Fine,"

Two hours had passed and both Takano and I had finished writing and looking over our literature assignments. Something that Takano noticed when he looked over mine was that I made several errors like mixing up the kanji for 'paper' and the kanji for 'God'* and I used some examples that were from completely different time periods from when the _Man'Yoshu _were written and collected. He was actually really good at pointing out the mistakes I had made and was able to fix them.

I did the same for him as well, but even when I noticed a mistake on his, he had a better way to fix them than I did.

It seemed as though Takano was actually pretty cut out for editing, and couldn't help but wonder what sort of job he would pursue in the near future.

"We really did manage to make these essays more informative and easy to read." I said with a surprisingly happy tone.

"And now we just have to turn them in and hope they get passed Kamijou's killer grading system." Takano added. Apparently Kamijou was a really tough grader and was extremely passionate about literature that he would look down upon those who didn'yt take it nearly as seriously as him. Takano said that three years of learning under him gave him the advantage of trust. He was actually a liked student by Kamijou, which was rare. It seemed as though Kamijou hated everybody.

Takano then stood up and walked to his kitchen where he poured himself a cup of tea. "Can I get you tea or something?" he asked, walkeding back towards me.

"No thanks. I need to get back to my apartment. I have more homework to finish. I'll be going now." I grabbed my notebook and gathered my other pieces of scattered notebook paper, stood up, and began walking towards the door.

Behind me, I heard Takano put his cup down onto the coffee table.

"Hey," he said.

"What?" I said, stopping in front of the door to his entranceway.

"Why is it that you're trying to avoid me so much?"

"I'm not avoiding you at all." I retorted. I felt my face start to heat up.

"Are you in love with me?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" I turned my head towards him sharply, and yelled at him.

I-In love with him? What the hell? What would make him say that?

"Oh. Okay."

I turned my head back to the door to avoid his gaze. Sure he said that, but his sarcasm was leaking through.

I had to think of some excuse. He's already harrassedme before. He'd probably do it again. So what else was there to say then,

"Let me just say that I have a girlfriend right now."

Okay, yeah I don't have a girlfriend, but if I told him that, I was sure he would stop.

"You know, you're in college now, you may want to work a bit on how good your lies are."

"It's not a lie. It's the truth!" I said to the door. I tried walking another step, but Takano put his arm up against the wall, blocking my path the same way he did that one night.

"Then stop avoiding my eyes. Look me in the eye and tell me one more time." He put his face closer to mine, and turned my head towards him once again.

I stared deeply into his golden irises and said,

"I...really do have a girlfriend."

"Liar." he said, taking hold of the side of my face. he brought his face closer to mine, and brought his lips towards mine, kissing me forcefully.

My eyes widened at this action.

"Mmmph" I groaned.

'This is bad. This needs to stop.' I thought.

We broke apart long enough for me to gasp for air. I clenched the notebook to my chest, but Takano pushed me down, making me drop the paper and the notebook, scattering the debris along the wooden floor beneath us.

"Please stop! I don't want to!" I gasped as he rushed to kiss me again. I was now pinned onto the floor, with Takano's hands clasping the sides of my arms with a great strength that I was unable to push away. I squirmed beneath him, hoping this would help me get free, but I was unsuccessful. He kissed me again for a much longer time, and with more passion than the previous kiss.

"You're pretty into it for someone who doesn't." the said, his mouth making it's way down onto my neck, kissing and biting every visible centimeter of skin. I continued to kick underneath him, and squeezed his arms tightly, hoping this may hurt him enough to make him stop.

"Takano!" I yelled, as I felt something warm and alive make its way underneith my pants and in my lower region. I felt his hand moving roughly up and down my shaft. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side, groaning in a mix of disgust and pleasure. Not quite sure which feeling was dominating the other.

'_What should I do_?' I thought,_ 'It feels so good.'_

"Sto-" I tried to tell him, as his lips crushed mine once again. I sqeezed his arm tighter, hoping it would give me relief, but no. There was only one way of relief, which I felt crawling its way out of my body, and splattering onto the floor. As I felt release, I gained the strength to push Takano away.

I sat with my knees to my face, and my hands on my head. Both Takano and I were breathing rapidly. I could feel my heart racing and could hear the drumming in my ears. My face was hot and there was a white mess on the floor. Ignoring it, I grabbed the paper from the floor and ran to the doorway.

"Hey! Ritsu!" Takano called. Once again I ignored his call and opened to door to this genkan. I put my shoes on quickly and opened the exiting door.

As I opened the door, I faced a dark haired man with a shocked expression on his face.

Yokozawa. I gasped, and not just for air.

* * *

**KEY TERMS EXPLAINED:**

***"Keinzu Sakasu:**** "Kayne's Circus". This was the title on the book that Saga Senpai helped Ritsu retrieve in the first Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OVA: "No love's like the first"**

***_Maruko, uchū ryokō no okāsan o sagashite umi no shita de 2 (futa/ni) man mairu": (Correct me if I'm wrong. My Japanese isn't great.)_ Translation "20,000 miles under the sea, looking for the mother of Marco space travel" This is another book that was in the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OVA: No love's like the First." This is the book that Saga returns that Ritsu checks out after him. **

***Onigiri: Rice Balls. Common Lunch item (Bentou) in Japan.**

***The Man'Yoshu: Collection of poems from the Nara Period of Japan (Mid-Late 700s)**

***Kanji mix-up: In Japanese, "_Kami_" can mean "paper", "God" and "wave" but they have different kanji (chinese character) symbols to differentiate them. Students often make errors and mix up kanji which makes work hard to understand.**

**Once again I deeply apologize for taking over a month to publish this chapter. I really didn't want it to take this long. I promise it won't be like that from now on. (Hopefully)**

**Please review!**

**~Until next time!~**


	8. Chapter 6

**(A/N) I feel as though it's becoming routine for me to have to apologize for taking so long to upload a new chapter. I swear I'm never giving up on this story. I do have a reason for being gone for so long. I was away at camp for the past 3 weeks, where I was deprived of all connections with the outside world. I really wish I could update more frequently. I hope I am able to update again really soon. **

**This chapter will also contain material and inspiration from the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi doujinshi, "In my Kingdom of Loneliness". I do not own said doujinshi. **

* * *

Onodera's POV

Yokozawa just stood there for a while, glaring at me with this mixed expression. In attempt to read his face, I could sense strong emotions of shock and anger from within him. I stared back, frightened of what may come out of this encounter. It was impossible to deny the fact that Yokozawa was scary. He had the face of a wild bear and a build to back it up. He was taller than the average Japanese male would be. And slightly muscular from my observation. His short, messy, un-styled hair was so dark it was nearly black, and his bangs somewhat covered his eyes. Though, they were visible. A bright, piercing combination of gray and blue that were intimidating enough without his scary face to defend them.

Our stare-down continued for what felt like forever, until Yokozawa finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he asked skeptically, raising his furrowed eyebrows.

I mentally backed away from him as he questioned my presence, but in reality, my feet were planted firmly on the floor, refusing to move even a mere centimeter from my spot.

"W-we were d-doing h-homework." I stuttered, clinging on to the papers in my arms. I hugged them tighter to my chest than before. I could feel sweat running down my forehead and hear the shakiness in my own voice. How could I possibly tell him that Takano practically molested me? Why would I in the first place?

"C-Could I ask what you are doing here?"I asked. Maybe Takano and Yokozawa really were super close, but that wouldn't be a good enough reason to explain why Yokozawa showed up in the middle of the night to visit Takano. So why? What exactly was he doing here?

Yokozawa sighed and looked down. Then his eyes met mine once again.

"I live here."

"..."

"..."

_What_?

'_They... live together_?'

The conversation stalled for some time until the silence was broken by footsteps walking up from behind.

"Oh, you're back?" Takano asked from behind me.

"Come one. Is it really that surprising?"

"Well, it seems as though you're never here anymore, and whenever you are, it isn't until super late. I figured you got yourself a little girlfriend or something."

Yokozawa snorted, "Ha. What girlfriend?"

Takano chuckled as well, "Fair enough."

"I've just been busy. I started work as a part timer at some big-time publishing company. I've been spending nights at a friend's place who lives near there. Girlfriend, my ass."

The two of them were just talking, as though the fact that a third party was in the room with them, had slipped their minds. The third party, aka me, was getting fed up with just standing there listening to these two people, who I clearly had little to no desire to be in company of, talked like old friends. I cleared my throat and headed toward the door.

"I'll just be taking my leave now. Thank you for the homework, Takano."

I opened the door in attempt to leave.

"Onodera, I'll call you later." Takano said.

I stood at the door, with my back to him. "That's not necessary." I said coldly before exiting the apartment.

* * *

**Takano's POV**

"Oi!" I yelled in a hopeless attempt to catch Onodera's attention. But it was all for nothing when the door slammed shut behind him. I put the hand that I had stretched out in attempt to reach him, down back to my side.

Yokozawa and I stood in silence. I'm wasn't sure what I was supposed to say at that moment. There were times when nothing needed to be said. Yokozawa and I have moments like this frequently enough, that it is just a pass in time.

"Masamune, what was he doing here?" he asked.

"I asked him to come over. We did schoolwork." I explained. Telling him anything beyond that would just bring his hopes up. Some things just didn't need to be shared. Even if he is my best friend.

Yokozawa brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed his temple, "Masamune, I know you too well to know that there is never an answer so simple when it comes to you. I saw the shaken look in his face. I know you did something to him."

I stood and remained silent. "It's none of your concern, you know."

"It is my concern. That's the thing with you. You mix your public and private affairs, making it everyone's concern."

"I'm going to bed Yokozawa. G'night." I started walking away.

"Hey, Masamune!" I slammed the door to my bedroom shut.

I leaned against the left wall, the wall that separated me and Ritsu, and sighed. Sort of like how they do it in those romance movies, you know when the girl is lying against the door on one side, while the guy is on the other side. Not that I was expecting Ritsu to be leaning against his wall the way I was doing so now.

'What is with Yokozawa?' I thought to myself. 'He seems so ticked off lately.'

I guess my backstory just keeps getting deeper and deeper.

My parents divorced during my third year of high school, and my mother and I moved to her hometown in Shikoku. I didn't spend much time there. A little less then a year. Just until I graduated High School. Afterwards, I went back to Tokyo by myself for University. Around that time, I met Yokozawa, who took me in and we became roommates. But he also became my friend.

...I'm not sure that's even a good enough explanation. Because our relationship went a bit deeper than that.

But where do I start?

I guess it's best to start with 1st year. It had only been a year since Ritsu had disappeared, and I was still pretty shaken about it. it had been taking a lot more time recover than I thought. But I was slowly getting over it, trying to move on. But then there was this guy in my class, who said he remembered Ritsu from High School. Well, actually all he said was that there was this rich kid who ran off to study abroad, but then again, who else just falls off the face of the Earth like he did? I was relieved to know he was alive at least, but then he said that this rich kid had a fiancee.

So the guy had been two-timing me, even though he had been the one to ask me out?

I tried my best to find the bright side of it, that maybe he wasn't engaged by choice, or something.

'_You said that you loved me...'_

Then around that time, I got a phone call from my mother, and she explained to me... that my dad wasn't my biological father.

Really, so much had just been dumped on me like a another heavy baggage to be carried on my shoulders.

So much had been dumped on me at once, and I just collapsed in under the pressure.

I lost control. I stopped attending classes, became a smoker, a drinker, and nearly every night I would find myself lying next someone whose name and face all but slipped my mind.

Except once.

There was a short period of time late in the winter, during 2nd year, Yokozawa, I assumed, grew sick of my routine. Probably because around then, he said something along the lines of,

_"Enough already" he banged his hand on the table. I was sitting on a chair with my head on my knees, which were hugged to my chest. "What good do you honestly expect to come out of this?"_

_I looked up at him without moving my head. "Nothing. But I don't expect anything bad out of it either."_

_"If you are going to be so blunt about it, why even bother going through all this in the first place. Takano, I'm worried about you. This kind of lifestyle is just...The constantly skipping lectures, drinking all the time, hooking up with random people off the streets? Why are you doing this to yourself? For what reason? Why can't you just come to me with your problems? Talk to me! You should rely on me." I look up at Yokozawa. He was looking down towards the floor, with his hand over his mouth. His face was red._

_I could tell that he liked me. I could see it in his face, in his voice. In his actions. A part of me wanted to snap him out of it, to shatter his illusions. The same part of me that only looked in a single direction, towards one person. That person wasn't Yokozawa._

_"Then..." I began, hugging my knees tighter to my chest, "Does that mean... you'll let me do you instead?"_

_He looked up to face me with his suddenly gaping eyes and blushing red face._

_"Don't just ask something like that!" he yelled_

_I pouted, "So is that a no?" and walked to my bedroom before he could say anything else. I laid down on my bed, on top of the covers. and turned to face the side of the room not facing the door._

_Just then, I heard the door open, then shut. Yokozawa came in and climbed on top of me._

_"I'm not going to hold back you know. And there's no backing out." he warned._

_I lowered my eyelids, and gave him an expression saying, "I know."_

_The rest of that night was a huge blur. By the end of it, I was seriously regretting my decision of sleeping with Yokozawa. He was my friend. My **best** friend. My **only** friend. The only person who stood by me. And what have we become now? I couldn't tell._

_I woke up the next morning at eleven. With the little memory of the previous night I had rushing through my head. I sat up in my bed, lying under a thin sheet that I don't remember being covered with. I looked down to see Yokozawa sleeping peacefully beside me. I didn't want to wake him, so I moved to the edge of the bed._

_I grabbed my cell phone off the adjacent nightstand, and skimmed through the contact list. Mostly useless information. I had no reason to contact any of these people anymore. I selected them one by one, erasing each and every contact from the list, but stopped when I came across a certain name: **Yokozawa Takafumi**. I stared at the name for a long time, before giving in to impulse and moving on to the next number, leaving that one be. _

_As I deleted the final name, Yokozawa woke up. _

_"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. _

_"I deleted everything." I answered, flipping the phone shut, then I tossed it to him, so he could could see. _

_"?" _

_I let myself collapse onto my back, then turned towards him, watching as he stared at the all but empty address list. _

_"Oi. You forgot one," he said as he saw the one address I left in the list. _

_I turned my back towards him and shrugged, __"If you don't approve, you can delete it."_

_"!"_

_'...Like Hell..."_

_"Like Hell I'd ever delete this."_

_I buried my face into my pillow, "Weirdo."_

_"...Shut Up."_

**End of Flashback**

I stared down at my phone now, looking at the two names in my address book. Yokozawa's and right beneath his, now was_ Onodera Ritsu. _

I wanted to call him. I wanted to say something to him, apologize, hear his voice.

I pressed the call button and held the phone to my ear, hearing the dull, low ring drone on. I knew he wouldn't answer.

'_Why am I even doing this? Isn't he the one who made me this way?'_

Even so...

I leaned my head back against the wall.

'_Why can't I get him out of my head?'_

* * *

**Onodera's POV:**

I slammed the door to my apartment shut, panting roughly, trying to calm myself down.

I kicked my shoes off and stepped out of the genkan and into my small living room.

'_They live together_.' I thought. _'That's why he came this late_.'

'_How could Takano put up such a calm front and talk so smoothly, even after what he just did to me?'_

_'Now's not the time. I have to finish my homework. I still have to read the Textbook chapters for Japanese History.'_

The only furniture in the living room was a coffee table, which I had pushed up against the wall to my right. I set my notebook, and the other scattered papers on the table, and sat on my knees in front of the table, right next to the wall. I flipped through the pages of my textbook until I found the chapter I was looking for. I tried to skim through it, when I saw a word I didn't recognize. I staggered to my schoolbag to get my Japanese dictionary.

As I was walking back to the table, I felt my knees weakening, and just as I reached the wall, they gave way and I collapsed onto my backside. I dropped the dictionary onto the floor. I covered my face with my hands, and leaned against the wall, panting. I suddenly felt so weak.

'_My body_.'

'_It aches_'_  
_

I touched my stomach with hand, suddenly I felt pain there. And on my neck. And my head, and my lower areas of my body. And my heart was racing.

Everywhere that Takano touched...I burn with heat.

'_I can't concentrate with my head spinning like 's disrespectful to the professors that work so hard for us to get an education_.'

'_Concentrate. I need to concentrate_.'

I heard my phone ring on the table, but I ignored it, knowing who it was.

I looked up at the ceiling, leaning my head back against the wall. The wall, that was the barrier between Takano and me.

I will not let him break down that barrier.

'_That's right, I decided almost 4 years ago, that I would never fall in love with Takano again_.'

* * *

**(A/N) I really am sorry this took way too long. I solemnly swear that the next chapter won't take nearly as much time to come out as this one did. **

**Thank you so much to those who still stick around and for putting up with me and my overdue chapters!**

**Please, Please, Please Review! Any suggestions for the story? Opinions? IDK. **

**~Until Next Time~**


	9. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Guys... I'm really sorry this chapter is so late. I was on vacation for a few weeks and the first week of school was hectic, so I wasn't able to get any writing done! I will probably be able to get back into my old writing routine once all the high school drama goes away. I will try to get a new chapter up every two weeks if I can. **

**And now for Chapter 7!**

* * *

Onodera's POV:

Two weeks have passed since then, the entirety of which have been devoted to avoiding Takano. Which, in all honesty, has probably been the biggest challenge I have ever had to face. Though I am able to just walk away from him if we were to casually run in to each other, which has happened on more than one occasion, all in which I made up an excuse to leave, ignoring him at school is hard. Especially after realizing he and I share more than one class.

But it seems as though no matter where I go, he's there. I don't know if he's following me or if it's just by coincidence, but it's scary just how many times I end up seeing him on a daily basis.

But, the one thing that bothers me more than seeing Takano everywhere, is that no matter where he goes, he is always joined with his friend, Yokozawa. Who, every time he sees me, gives these horrible looks, as though I was committing all the world's sins.

I honestly don't know why he seems to hate me so much, and I can't help but be curious of the reason why. I'm not sure what I have done to wrong him, if anything. ...No. I suppose he wouldn't hate me unless there were a reason.

These were all thoughts that passed through my head as I walked to class this morning. The first class of the day. And the first class where I would have to see Takano.

'I don't want to see him,' I thought to myself as I entered the Humanities Department of the University.

Since my time at University began, I can say that my favorite class has ultimately been Japanese Literature. Despite the single flaw (You know what I mean), the class was enjoyable. Professor Kamijou taught extremely well. He knew what he was teaching and explained everything thouroughly. He grades our work toughly, but that just goes to show just how passionate he is about teaching. He covered interesting topics as well.

For example, today, he was discussing the break-down of literary elements within different types of poetry. His speech was quick, but I could follow easily enough.

I took notes quickly, trying to follow his lecture. My hand attempted to stay caught up with the Sensei's fast speaking, scrawling the notes down as quickly as possible. Catching on to his words, summing them up in my own words, nest I can, that way, the notes would be easier to understand.

The room was quiet. The only sounds you could hear was the scrawling of pens on paper, under the speeches of the sensei. Everyone seemed so focused. Obviously, they took the class seriously.

It's one of the few times that I remember that I am the only one of my year in here. Everyone else were 3rd year students. I was the only 1st year. I was at a more advanced level than others of my year. After being in this class for a while, I seemed to have become accustomed to the atmosphere of maturity within the room. All these people were of the drinking age* and I was barely 18.

And it's funny how I didn't really feel intimidated by being around all these upperclassmen. In a way, I felt more comfortable around them.

A bell signaling that the class was over sounded over Kamijou's voice.

"That is all for today. And remember that students with over 3 absences will not be allowed to take the midterm exams. I am telling you this ahead of time. And I need the following students to stay behind: Onodera-san and Takano-san. I have to discuss something with you. The rest of you are dismissed"

Huh?

I was called to stay behind?

What for?

What does Sensei want to discuss?

And why does he want Takano to stay behind as well?

All these questions ran through my head in the time that the classroom was cleared except for me and Takano. I looked to him with a confused expression.

He just shrugged at me and walked up to Kamijou's desk. I followed after him. We stood in front of the desk where the Sensei was sitting, adjusting his glasses on the edge of his nose.

"I'm just going to get to the point here," he began, "The two of you are excelling greatly in this class. In fact, you're at the top of the class."

I stood listening as we were given this information. Were the two of us really at the top of the class?

"Anyway, I have a favor to ask of the two of you. As you are so advanced in this class, and there are many students in this class and in the lower level classes that are barely scraping a passing grade. I would like if you two could apply to be part-time tutors."

"Tutor? Us?" I asked.

"That's what I just said. Keep it mind there will remuneration, as it is a paid job. You don't get much, but a job is a job, and it will help other students improve. So will you accept the favor?"

"Of course." I answered.

"Yes." Takano shrugged.

"Thank you. The only thing I need right now is for you to fill out the applications. It's a formality. I hope it doesn't trouble you two to stay back and fill them in for a while."

Takano and I accepted the applications that Kamijou handed us.

"Of course Sensei. We-"

_**Riiiiinnngg**_

I looked down to see that a cellphone on Sensei's desk, that I assumed was his own, lighting up, ringing loudly and vibrating.

Kamijou-sensei picked up the phone and stared at it for a few seconds. The time in which his face flushed to a visible pink. It was probably a girlfriend. (He didn't wear a wedding ring).

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take this call. You can just start to fill out those application forms. I will be back as soon as I can. If you finish before I'm back, leave them on my table." He then accepted the phone call and headed toward the door. As he opened it, you could hear him stammering.

"N-Nowa-" and the door slammed shut behind him.

For bit, the room was completely silent, as Takano and I idly stood there. Until he walked back to his desk. I followed after him, sat down at my seat, and looked through the application form.

The layout of the forms were very professional. I guess it's because this was a paid job application. I'd never exactly filled one of these out before, as I had never applied for a job before.

I filled out what I could in the best way possible, but my mind went blank so many times that I lost count.

Even though Sensei said it was only a formality, and we would get the job no matter what, the fine print mattered as well. And not being able to properly fill it out was an issue.

I looked to the side where Takano was filling out the last page his application whereas I was still on the first. How was he so skilled? How did he know so much?

"Having trouble filling it out?" he asked out of nowhere.

I jumped back in my seat. "Huh? Um... N-not particularly"

He glared at me, obviously not buying it.

"Yes."

He slid closer to me, and looked at the papers over my shoulder.

"You haven't even finished filling out the first page? Haven't you applied for a job before?"

"N-not really."

"Seriously? Geez... Well, it can't be helped."

He moved his head lower to the point where his chin was not even a centimeter apart from my shoulder. He grabbed the page with one hand, and pushed the rim of his glasses with the other.

Now that I realized it, I wonder how long has Takano been wearing glasses? I never really pondered this fact, because I'd never really noticed them until now. I know he didn't wear them back in high school, and he seemed to only use them when we were in class. Now that I think about it, he wore glasses that night that we did homework together, but he didn't wear them that morning, or times that we just bumped into each other. How bad is his vision?

I can't help but wonder any of this.

"So where it says to fill in information regarding work experience, you can just leave it blank. Remember Kamijou said it was just a formailty so you really don't need any experience. But you do need to fill in here and here, and then sign at the bottom of this page." Takano explained, pointing out the areas where I was supposed to write in whatever.

"Ah... Okay." I quickly followed his instructions.

"And then you-" he stopped midsentence.

I paid little attention to that fact as I continued to fill in the papers.

"Okay, so I-" but I was abruptly cut off when my chin was grabbed and I found a pair of lips pressed to my own. _Takano's lips. _

My eyes widened with shock.

I couldn't move. I was so caught off guard that I became temporarily paralyzed.

When I found myself able to move again as I regained my self of the conscious world, I closed my eyes and:

**_BANG_**

I banged on his head with my fist as hard as I could. As he recovered, I took the opportunity to escape from his kiss.

"WHA- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

He sat back in his seat and leaned his chin on his hand. He had a nonchalant expression on his face, as though what he just did was nothing of any importance whatsoever, and that his actions made no difference the once peacefully casual scene occuring.

"You were comically serious for a moment there, I was just trying to difuse the tension is all."

"How does doing_ that-"_

My question was interrupted by a door slamming open and then shut. I expected it was Kamijou-sensei returning from his phone call, but in his place was-

"Masamune, So here's where you were. You didn't show up at our usual meeting place, so I was wondering where you could have been. Why are you still here?" His eyes caught me and frowned, "and why are you with _him_?"

"The Sensei asked us to apply for tutoring jobs. We're just filling out the applications right now."

"I see..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm gonna go to bathroom. I'll be right back." Takano announced as he stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll go with you!" Yokozawa called to him, starting to follow.

"Forget it. Just wait in here. I'll be back in around 5 minutes." The door shut behind him.

"..."

"..."

The silence is the room was deafening. The only thing I could here was my own pen.

It's not like I wanted to make conversation with Yokozawa. He obviously didn't like me. The simple sight of me brought a foul look on his face, not that his face isn't foul before seeing me. He probably always looked that mean. But something about his aura gives me the thought that he's meaner around me. Why? I don't know. I've been asking that to myself this whole time.

"Hey" Yokozawa barked at me.

I looked up from the paper, perplexed. "Yes?" I asked. What did he want from me?

"I'm gonna tell you this only once. So you better listen."

"Okay... What is it?"

"_Masamune is Mine_"

* * *

**(A/N)**

***Legal drinking age in Japan is 20, which is the age that most of the students is their third year of College/University.**

**Okay guys, You are reading this right now, so you are all witnesses:**

**I, AllonsyMew of hereby swear to have a new chapter up onto the site every three weeks at the most, and will set deadlines for myself on when to finish a new chapter. If I am to have a chapter up later than my set deadline, I will have to watch all 3 episodes Boku no Pico. (Which is something I reeeeeaaaallllyyy DON'T want to do.)**

**Thanks for reading this super duper late chapter! **

**If you have any comments about the story, leave them in a Review! **

**~AllonsyMew **


	10. Chapter 8

**I'm done for. I know I am. Has it really been nine months? **

**I am so sorry. Oh my God. **

**I honestly have no explanation for my absence other than my pure laziness. I was busy a lot during the year. High School is just difficult. I mean, classes are a breeze, but activities and work piles up and eventually I can't remember the last time I got online to write a new chapter for the fanf****iction I was so determined see through until the end. **

**But I'm not giving up. **

**I can't make any promises regarding the consistency of my updates, but I will promise to at least make an ef**

**fort on this fic. Deal?**

**And yes, I changed my username again. No longer shall I be AllonsyMew. **

If** you can recognize where my new name comes from, I love you.**

**Any way, you guys came to read the chapter I neglected writing for nine months, not to read my apologies. So hiere you go! **

* * *

**Onodera's POV:**

"Masamune is Mine"

"Huh?"

I glanced up at him from the bag I had already begun packing for the day.

Yokozawa maneuvered to a chair and sat behind a desk. He folded his arms and crossed his legs, then gave a small but intentional smirk of triumph.

'_He's his? What is that supposed to mean? So they are dating? But wait, what does that have to do with me? '_

"Um..." I began, "I think you've misunderstood something. There's nothing going on between me and Ta-"

"You're such a bad liar."

My fists tightened.

"I'm not lying!" I exclaimed. "I'm not!"

The sound of a phone's ringing filled the room. Yokozawa reached into his jacket pocket to answer the call.

"Hello? ... Okay I see... Got it. I'll be right there."

He shut the phone and rose to leave.

To leave thinking there was something going on between me and Takano when there wasn't.

"Umm. Yokozawa-san."

He started walking to the door. I chased after him.

"Please just listen to me there's seriously nothing-"

"If you're telling the truth," He stopped at the door and turned around to face me.

"Don't do those things with him."

He opened the door and walked away.

"Hey!" I shouted after him. "Wait a minute Yokozawa-san! There must be some kind of mistake! I-"

It was no use, he had already left the building.

What the hell?

There's really nothing going on...

...between Takano and me.

Besides...

Takano is going out with you, Yokozawa-san.

...Isn't he?

I mean, all the signs are pointing there.

Then again, it's not really any of my business whether Takano is going out with a man or a woman.

I sighed and sealed my bag. I dropped the stack of papers on Kamijou's desk, then left the lecture hall.

I supposed I should still explain things to Yokozawa the next time I saw him. It would cause trouble if he were under the impression that I had anything to do with Takano aside from a fellow student.

I was just a little bit in love with Takano 3 years ago. Even if Yokozawa were to know that, it wouldn't mean anything now.

Besides...

Takano only made a pass at me because he enjoys teasing me.

I was nothing but a nuisance to him.

I was really...

_pissed off._

**Okay, yes, that chapter was short. But the next one will be out THIS WEEK! THIS WEEK I TELL YOU! YOU ARE ALLOWED TO HOLD THAT AGAINST ME!**


End file.
